I'm Home
by iRemix
Summary: A Kiba one-shot post The Last movie where he has kids and married. KibaOC, minor NaruHina and ShikaIno.


This is simply a Kiba one-shot with minor KibaOC, NaruHina, and very minimal ShikaIno. I was just a bit frustrated that Kiba had no kids in the end so here you go. Please review.

**I'm Home**

It had been nearly 10 years since the moon nearly came close to crashing into the earth. 10 years worth of changes and development for the people of Konoha and the village itself. It had grown considerably compared to what it once was. Skyscrapers and buildings grew from the ground up as technology advanced rapidly. It had been all so overwhelming but Kiba realized that change was good.

He walked through the village gates and toward the Hokage tower to report about the mission he had completed. It was still weird for the Inuzuka to see his friend as the Hokage. He still saw him as the same dopey kid who wanted nothing more then to be accepted.

With a few knocks he was allowed in, Shikamaru standing with Naruto toward the end of the room.

"Ah, Kiba! You're done already?" Naruto's grin widened forgetting the paperwork that Shikamaru had so desperately wanted him to complete.

"Yup, a complete success."

Naruto nodded, "I knew you could do the job, granted I could have done better and faster."

The Inuzuka shook his head, "well then, next time you can get off your ass and do it yourself, _Hokage_."

Shikamaru shook his head and stepped back as the two went at it again, friendly banter and knocks to the head but nothing serious.

"Say, how's Hinata and the kids?" Kiba had grown fond of the duo, missed his teammates too.

Naruto stopped mid motion, bringing his hand back before he could even land a punch. "They're great! Himawari-chan is growing so fast, I want to keep my princess small and cute!"

"And Boruto?" Only Naruto would give his kid a name that rhymed with his own.

"Troublemaker, he's always about defacing my beautiful face!"

Kiba and Shikamaru snickered, "Like father like son."

Naruto's expression dropped before a smile broke free and he soon joined them laughing. "Yeah, he _is_ just like me but he has his mother soft side. I'm so lucky…" It was no secret that the Uzumaki had wanted nothing more then to have a family and he had one that loved him unconditionally.

"Don't get all sappy on us," Kiba murmured under his breath.

"Please, every time we bring up your kids you're the first to cry!" Naruto's cheshire grin spread across his cheeks. "You old, loveable dog you."

"He does have a point," Shikamaru added. Granted, as he stood there thinking it seemed all of them were quite proud of their growing families.

"I can't believe you married Ino… of all people," Kiba placed his hands in his pocket. "But I guess it was inevitable, you two always had that _connection_."

Naruto agreed.

Before he had realized Kiba had spent a good two hours with the two, although he would have appreciated that conversation over a sizzling stake. He pushed the gates to the Inuzuka compound open, unlike the other homes that were located closer to the centre of the village he had wanted to keep a connection to the wilderness, building his home closer to the outskirts where they were at least surrounded by trees and enough space to grow into.

"I'm home!" He called from the door way, putting his shoes aside.

A pitter patter of feet could be heard from down the hall and it was only a matter of seconds before he was hearing the words 'dad' and being tackled by matching heads of hair.

"Hey, you're going to squeeze me to death," he teased ruffling their hair. "I trust you behaved while I was away?"

The twins nodded, keeping their grip firm on their fathers coat. "We're always good!"

'_Right…_' he thought.

"Kiba?" There was that familiar voice he had missed. "How was the mission?"

"It went well," his voice had gotten softer, helping his sons up by the hands. He had wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

Rei shook her head, "you told me you'd be back at the end of the week."

"I did but I wanted to get it done so I could come home," his hand found her round stomach and there was a kick from their growing child. "I didn't want to miss it."

The brunette woman let out a deep sigh, "Sakura said it'd be at least another week or two before I go into labour… but I'm glad you're home."

Kiba's grin widened, "me too. Where's Akamaru?"

"He's outside basking in the afternoon sun," she said, stepping aside to let the man to see his best friend.

"Thanks," with a quick kiss he was off.

"Kenta, Dai go wash your hands so you can eat your snacks." There was a groan as the twins obeyed but made a competition of who could get to the bathroom fastest.

Kiba quickly noticed Akamaru, a frail comparison to what he was but age got to them all. Off in the corner were the pups, tugging at a piece of rope and the cats that had inhabited their home laying on the porch. He didn't mind, he was quite fond of the four legged creatures although he'd always have a soft spot for dogs.

"Hey buddy," the Inuzuka was quick to sit beside his companion, running his hand through his coat. "Living the life I see?"

He had long since decided to keep Akamaru at home, as strong as he was he simply couldn't risk losing his best friend and he enjoyed the company he had. Kenta and Dai never left him alone, many times napping against the massive dog.

There was a bark in response, as Akamaru brought his head up to lick his friends cheek. "Why don't we head inside? Rei's cooking dinner and if we do this right I'll sneak you some pieces to get us through until dinner is ready?"

Kiba snickered mischievously as they headed in. It wasn't something he had expected of himself but without his really noticing Kiba had grown family of his own, he was a father and to him that was one of the best jobs in the world.

Hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
